EXO'S CHATROOM
by aitalee
Summary: [Chapter 7 updated!] EXO juga sering mengobrol menggunakan chatroom. Apalagi kalau salah satu di antara mereka males nyamperin sana sini buat ngomong. Apa sih yang mereka obrolin? Biasa lah, anak muda ;)), penasaran? /EDISIULTAHXIUMIN
1. CAPSLOCK

**EXO CHATROOM**

_**Nickname:**_

Baekhyun: **byuncabe**

Chanyeol: **PCYEOL**

Chen: **CHENCHEN**

D.O: DiOnut

Kai: **JongOut**

Kris: **CoolKreez**

Lay: **LayXYZ**

Luhan: **XXXLUHANZ**

Sehun: **ssssehun**

Suho: **mynameisSUHO**

Tao: **PANDATAO**

Xiumin: **baozi**

Note: [□] = online.

[X] = Offline

Username bisa berganti sewaktu-waktu sesuai dengan situasi :D

* * *

_****CAPSLOCK****_

_**LayXYZ** [□]_

_**CoolKreez** [□__]_

_**LayXYZ **__memulai percakapan dengan __**CoolKreez.**_

**LayXYZ**: GEGEEEEEE

**CoolKreez**: apa

**LayXYZ**: LAGI DIMANAAAA

**CoolKreez**: di cafe

**LayXYZ**: SAMA TAO YA

**CoolKreez**: lay, capslock.

**LayXYZ**: KENAPA

**CoolKreez**: jangan pake capslock sama gue

**LayXYZ**: CAPSLOCK ITU APAAN

**LayXYZ**: MAU NITIP DONG

_CoolKreez [X]_

LayXYZ: IH KOK OFFLINE

* * *

_**baozi** [__□]_

_**LayXYZ **__memulai percakapan dengan __**baozi.**_

**LayXYZ**: HYUNG, CAPSLOCK ITU APAAN SIH

**baozi**: coba googling aja

**LayXYZ**: OKE

**LayXYZ**: EMANGNYA KALO ORANG MAKE CAPSLOCK BIASANYA LAGI MARAH-MARAH YA?

**baozi**: iya… lo lagi marah?

**LayXYZ**: ENGGAK KOK

**LayXYZ**: PANTESAN TADI KRISGE LANGSUNG OFFLINE, KRISGE PASTI MIKIRNYA LAY LAGI MARAH-MARAH SAMA DIA

_baozi [X]_

LayXYZ: HYUNG!

* * *

_**CHENCHEN** [□]_

_**byuncabe** [□]_

_**LayXYZ**__ memulai percakapan dengan __**CHENCHEN**__ dan __**byuncabe**_

**LayXYZ**: CARA MATIIN CAPSLOCK GIMANA SIH

**byuncabe**: CAPSLOCK GABISA DIMATIIN, INI GUE NYALAIN CAPSLOCK DARI TAHUN KEMARIN GABISA DIMATIIN SEKALI NYALAIN CAPSLOCK, SELAMANYA GABISA BALIK LAGI

**LayXYZ**: YAHH GIMANA DONG :( NANTI LAY DIKIRA MARAH-MARAH MELULU DONG

**CHENCHEN**: ….

**byuncabe**: COBA LO BANTING KEYBOARDNYA

**LayXYZ**: TAPI GUE LAGI MAKE LAPTOP

**byuncabe**: YA DIBANTING LAPTOPNYA

**LayXYZ**: LAPTOPNYA PUNYA DIO NIH

**CHENCHEN**: ….bek

_LayXYZ [X]_

**byuncabe**: LAY TUNGGU JANGAN

**byuncabe**: SIAL

**byuncabe**: chen gue denger suara barang kebanting

**byuncabe**: chen gue denger suara dio teriak

**byuncabe**: chen, dio dimana…

**CHENCHEN**: dikamarnya sama lay

**byuncabe**: MAMPUS GUE

**CHENCHEN**: bek, dio tadi nanyain katana loh ke gue :D

**CHENCHEN**: bek, gue saranin kunci kamar lo deh :)

**CHENCHEN**: byun baaekhyun, semoga kau tenang di alam sana :)

_CHENCHEN [X]_

**byuncabe**: CHEN TOLONGIN GUE CHEN, DIO MAU NGEDOBRAK PINTU GUE. JANGAN NONTONIN DOANG LU

**byuncabe**: SIALAN LO CHEN MALAH NINGGALIN GUE

**byuncabe**: CHEN, GUE PECAT LU JADI TEMEN

**byuncabe**: MAMPUS LAH, GUE SENDIRIAN LAGI DI KAMAR

_byuncabe [x]_

* * *

-Chapter 1 end-

* * *

[Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik SANG PENCIPTA, cerita ini milik saya. :D]

_[A/N]: fiuhhhh, chapter 1 yang gaje ini akhirnya kelar/? Anggep aja berduabelas ya :D biar rame. Btw, EXO'S CHATROOM ini terinspirasi dari AFF yang banyak ff chatroom idol-nya, karena author pengen aja gitu bikin ff idol's chatroom juga, jadi author bikin dan post di sini deh :D_

_Jadi fanfiction ini hanya berisi percakapan sehari-hari member exo hasil karangan author :D yah hanya imajinasi belaka kok. Rencananya sih mau dibikin multichapter, kalau reviews/favs/follows-nya banyak chapternya bakalan author banyakin juga :D_

Suho: author's note lu kebanyakan thor

Le me: Iya maz ini udahan koq :D

**Akhir kata, walaupun chapter satu ini gaje dan kemungkinan kedepannya bakalan gaje juga, mohon reviewnya ^^)b**

***RnR***


	2. SIKAT GIGI

_**[Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik SANG PENCIPTA, cerita ini milik saya. **__:D]_

_Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan kejadian, nama, tempat, merk sabun, merk semen, nama bapak, nama emak dll._

* * *

**EXO'S CHATROOM**

* * *

Baekhyun: **byuncabe**

Chanyeol: **PCYEOL**

Chen: **CHENCHEN**

D.O: **DiOnut**

Kai: **JongOut**

Kris: **CoolKreez**

Lay: **LayXYZ**

Luhan: **XXXLUHANZ**

Sehun: **ssssehun**

Suho: **mynameisSUHO**

Tao: **PANDATAO**

Xiumin: **baozi**

* * *

_Username bisa berganti sewaktu-waktu sesuai dengan situasi :D_

_Btw untuk temen sekamar, di ff ini author yang ngatur (MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA)_

Notes: [□] = online.

[X] = Offline

* * *

****SIKAT GIGI****

* * *

_**XXXLUHANZ **[□]_

_**ssssehun **[□]_

_**ssssehun** memulai percakapan dengan **XXXLUHANZ**_

**ssssehun: **wah lu ge pagi-page udah bangun, masih jam 4 loh :D

**XXXLUHANZ**: bukan udah bangun, tapi belum tidur:D

**ssssehun**: loh emang abis ngapain?

**XXXLUHANZ**: abis main getrich sama lay :D

**ssssehun**: pantesan risuh banget pas gue tidur :D

**XXXLUHANZ**: hun udahlah jangan chattingan :D mending ngobrol, kita kan sebelahan :D

**ssssehun**: malu ah baru bangun tidur mata masih belekan nie :D

**ssssehun**: eh tapi masih gantenk :D

**XXXLUHANZ**: terserah loe :D

_XXXLUHANZ [X]_

ssssehun: :D

_ssssehun [x]_

* * *

_**CoolKreez **__[□]_

_**mynameisSUHO **__[□]_

_**PCYEOL **__[□]_

_**JongOut **__[□]_

_**CHENCHEN **__[□]_

_**byuncabe **__[□]_

_**CoolKreez**__ memulai percakapan dengan __**mynameisSUHO**__, __**PCYEOL**__, dan 3 lainnya._

**CoolKreez**: gaes, sikat gigi gue kok rasanya aneh ya

**mynameisSUHO**: salah odol kali

**CoolKreez**: enggak kok, merknya tetep merk xxxxxx

**mynameisSUHO**: basi kali odolnya

**CoolKreez**: -_- kagak lah

**mynameisSUHO**: lo beli odol murahan ya

**CoolKreez**: HELAWWWWWW SEORANG RADEN KRIS WIDJAYADININGRAT YANG COOL INI BELI ODOL MURAHAN? HELL NO!

**mynameisSUHO**: HELAWWWWWWWWW NYANTAI DONG, PAGI-PAGI UDAH NGAJAK RIBUK AJA

**PCYEOL**: ((((；゜Д゜))) ((((；゜Д゜)))

**byuncabe**: OEMJIH ((((；゜Д゜)))

**PCYEOL**: BEK, LU NGECOPAS EMOT GUE ((((；゜Д゜)))

**CHENCHEN**: (」゜ロ゜)」 KITA KETAHUAN

**b****yuncabe**: TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK

**JongOut**: ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ OTOKEH

**CoolKreez**: bau bau ada yang gaberes. Keluar lo semua dari kamar, gue pengen ngomong langsung…

**JongOut**: KITA BISA JELASIN INI DISINI KOQ

**mynameisSUHO**: ada apa ini

**byuncabe**: reportase investigasi, kasus rumit, nama samaran= bajigur

**JongOut**: hyung...

**CoolKreez**: jangan ngelawak

**byuncabe**: OMEGAT (」゜ロ゜)」

**CHENCHEN**: BEK, LU NGECOPAS EMOT GUEH (」゜ロ゜)」

**PCYEOL**: jadi begini..

**byuncabe**: tadi kita rebutan kamar mandi.. semua itu karena

**PCYEOL**: gue mau boker

**byuncabe**: gue mau sikat gigi

**JongOut**: gue mau pipis

**CHENCHEN**: gue mau ikut rebutan kamar mandi aja gitu, kayaknya seru :D

**mynameisSUHO**: -_- ngapain lo kotak amal...

**CHENCHEN**: suka-suka :D

**PCYEOL**: gue dateng pertama, entah kenapa cicurut tiga ini ngintil masuk juga. alhasil yagitu

**JongOut**: SIAPA YANG CURUT HAH?

**CHENCHEN**: ..pas gue nerobos mau masuk.. si caplang-eh chanyeol, entah kenapa narik boxer gue ampe melar dan melorot.. napsu kali ye tu orang sama gue

**PCYEOL**: APAAN NAJONG

**byuncabe**: pas chanyeol mau masuk pintu, kakinya gue pegang..

**PCYEOL**: terus gue jatuh dan narik boxernya chen.. sampe *sensor* keliatan :D

**byuncabe**: akhirnya gue masuk duluan, diikuti chen sambil megangin boxer

**CHENCHEN**: serius, gausah bawa-bawa boxer gue

**byuncabe**: pas gue mau nyomot sikat gigi...

**PCYEO**L: ANE GAK TERIMA DAN MENYERANG DIA

**JongOut**: gue mah nyante, masuk langsung pipis

**byuncabe**: DAN YANG KALI INI GUE AMBIL ITU TERNYATA SIKAT GIGI LO KRIS, YANG ADA ANGRY BIRDNYA

**CoolKreez**: ...

**CHENCHEN**: 'KALI INI'? BEK.. BERARTI SELAMA INI LO ASAL NGAMBIL SIKAT GIGI ORANG DONG, TERUS LU MAKE SIKAT GIGI GUE JUGA DONG

**JongOut**: CHANYEOL MALAH NGEDORONG BAEKHYUN KE GUE YANG LAGI PIPIS, ALHASIL RITUAL PUN TERGANGGU DAN ANE MARAH. ANE MASUKIN TUH TANGANNYA SI CABE KE DALEM KLOSET BEKAS PIPIS GUE

**byuncabe**: IUH JIJIK BANGET TAU GAK. DAN KRIS LO HARUS TAU, SIKAT GIGI LO GUE PEGANG DI TANGAN CANTIK GUE YANG NYEMPLUNG

**CoolKreez**: …

**mynameisSUHO**: astagfirullah...

**PCYEOL**: TENANG AJA, UDAH KITA BERSIHIN PAKEK AIR

**JongOut**: AIR HIGENIS KOK ASLI DARI PEGUNUNGAN

**CHENCHEN**: DAN TADI UDAH GUE BERSIHIN LAGI PAKEK WIPOL KOK :D HIGENIS LAGI KOK

**JongOut**: ..elo lagi ngetroll?

**CHENCHEN**: PINTER KAN GUE, KUMAN-KUMANNYA UDAH ILANG PASTI TUH

**byuncabe**: 'PINTER' BANGET LO CHEN

**CoolKreez**: …

**mynameisSUHO**: …

**CoolKreez**: DARI SEKIAN BANYAK CAIRAN ANTISEPTIK KENAPA DIBERSIHIN PAKE PEMBERSIH KAMAR MANDI, SIALAN LO SEMUA. KELUAR SINI DARI KANDANG LO MENGHADAP GUE

**mynameisSUHO**: PADA NYANTE NAPA WOY

_CoolKreez [X]_

**JongOut**: MAMPUS

**PCYEOL**: SIAL

**byuncabe**: ELO SIH

**CHENCHEN**: APA YANG SALAH DENGAN WIPOL

_CHENCHEN [X]_

_byuncabe [X]_

**JongOut**: KRIS NGEDOBRAK KAMARNYA CHEN WOY

**PCYEOL**: NYAWA KITA JUGA DALAM BAHAYA TEMMM

_PCYEOL [X]_

**mynameisSUHO**: BIAYA PERBAIKAN MAHAL WOY

_JongOut [X]_

* * *

_**PANDATAO**__ [□]_

_**PANDATAO** memulai percakapan dengan **mynameisSUHO**_

**PANDATAO**: hyung, krisge kenapa? dia bawa-bawa sarung tinju dari kamar

**mynameisSUHO**: lagi pengen ngegebukin orang aja katanya :D

**PANDATAO**: ?

_mynameisSUHO [X]_

* * *

SELESAI :D BAGAIMANA? GAJE KAN? GAJE?

BTW, CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI POSTINGAN FB PARODYNYA LOLYGOTHICA/./TUMBLR/. :D

CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA AKAN SAYA UPDATE INSYAALLAH TIGA ATAU DUA HARI KEDEPAN KALAU TIADA BADAI MENERJANG ALIAS TUGAS SEKOLAH :D

BTW AUTHOR BARU NYADAR KALO CHAPTER SATU NGEDITNYA BERANTAKAN BANGET :DDDDDDD MAAFKAN SAYA KHILAF

Capslock author gak nyante-_-

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK UNTUK** Lovara ,myunicorn91, Kaisooship, virra .viany, ****lotus****b , luhandeerlov, LVenge, Hun.K Salvatore, Kaihun dan Krisho exoL , Richa Byun926, luhxxnnie, HUANGYUE, Kiyomi Fujoshi, nur991fah, **dan** Oh Lu-Yan** YANG rela MELUANGKAN ENERGI, MEMBAKAR KALORI, MELAKUKAN USAHA DAN GAYA SERTA TEKANAN/BUKAN FISIKA WOY/ UNTUK MEREVIEW FF SAYA YANG GAJE SERTA ABSURD INI.

**luhandeerlov**: ENTAH lay kocak apa blo'on :D ya beda2 tipis lah, beda :D

**luhxxnnie**: DIO MAU NERBITIN BUKU MASAK DULU BARU NERBITIN 'HOW TO KILL BYUN BAEKHYUN' :D

Untuk yang login, reviewnya saya balas di PM :D

Oh ya, bagi yang berminat. Silahkan baca ff saya di AFF('Aitalee') -I met an otaku in Tokyo-, ( www/./asianfanfics/./com/story/view/894043/i-met-an-otaku-in-tokyo-comedy-indonesian-romance-exo-baekyeol)

AKHIR KATA SAYA UCAPKAN TERIMAKASIH UNTUK MEMBACA CERITA INI, DAN JANGAN LUPA UNTUK REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW YA.

***review***


	3. jElly

_**[Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik SANG PENCIPTA, cerita ini milik saya. **__:D]_

_Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan kejadian, nama, tempat, merk sabun, merk semen, nama bapak, nama emak dll._

**EXO'S CHATROOM**

Baekhyun: **byuncabe**

Chanyeol: **PCYEOL**

Chen: **CHENCHEN**

D.O: **D****i****Onut**

Kai: **JongOut**

Kris: **CoolKreez**

Lay: **LayXYZ**

Luhan: **XXXLUHANZ**

Sehun: **ssssehun**

Suho: **mynameisSUHO**

Tao: **PANDATAO**

Xiumin: **baozi**

_Username bisa berganti sewaktu-waktu sesuai dengan situasi :D_

Note: [□] &amp; **Bold** = online.

[X] &amp; _Italic_ = Offline

* * *

*** Saran***

* * *

_**ssssehun**__ [__]_

_**CHENCHEN**__ [__]_

_**PANDATAO**__ [__]_

_**baozi**__ [__]_

_**PANDATAO**__ memulai percakapan dengan __**ssssehun**__, __**CHENCHEN**__, dan __**baozi**__._

**PANDATAO**: :3 hai

**CHENCHEN**: hoi

**ssssehun**: hai juga ;)

**baozi**: hai taozi

**PANDATAO**: saran anime romance dong :3

**baozi**: shinchan

**ssssehun**: hyung promosi film sendiri-_-

**baozi**: -_-

**baozi**: tonari no kaibutsu-kun

**PANDATAO**: ludah pernah nonton :3

**CHENCHEN**: BOKU NO PICO!

**PANDATAO**: seru gak?

**CHENCHEN**: seru kok

**PANDATAO**: oke!

**ssssehun**: SEHUN IKUT NONTON

**PANDATAO**: ayo sinii

**baozi**: jongdae..

_ssssehun [X]_

_PANDATAO [X]_

**CHENCHEN**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**baozi**: setan dasar-_- anak kecil dikibulin suruh nonton itu...

_**XXXLUHANZ**__ bergabung ke dalam percakapan._

**XXXLUHANZ**: ada yang tau Sehun kemana?

**CHENCHEN**: tenang ge, dia aman kok ama tao :3

**XXXLUHANZ**: di kamar tao ya?

_XXXLUHANZ meninggalkan percakapan._

**baozi**: eh, tao nangis pas keluar kamar masa

**baozi**: sehun sempoyongan

**baozi**: anjirlah dahsyat efeknya, baru aja dua menit mereka nutup pintu

**CHENCHEN**: iya lah, gue aja baru liat beberapa detik gabisa tidur tiga hari

* * *

_Hari berikutnya..._

**mynameisSUHO** [□]

**ssssehun** [□]

**PANDATAO** [□]

_**mynameisSUHO**__ memulai percakapan dengan __**ssssehun **__dan __**PANDATAO**__._

**mynameisSUHO**: saran anime donggg

**ssssehun**: BOKU NO PICO

**PANDATAO**: BOKU NO PICO

* * *

***Jelly***

* * *

_**PCYEOL**_ [□]

_**DiOnut**_ [□]

_**LayXYZ**_ [□]

_**JongOut **_[□]

_**JongOut**__ memulai percakapan dengan __**PCYEOL**__, __**DiOnu**__t, dan __**LayXYZ**__._

**JongOut**: valentin nih gaes

**PCYEOL**: yo'i

**DiOnut**: ...

**LayXYZ**: asik :D

**JongOut**: gombalin cewek yuk, yang berhasil ngegombalin gue traktir cokelat

**JongOut**: soal cewek gue yang urus ;)

**PCYEOL**: BOLEH

**LayXYZ**: OKE

**DiOnut**: silahkan kalau berani

_**JongOut **__menambahkan __**SunshineGirl**__ ke dalam percakapan._

**SunshineGirl**: ...uh

**DiOnut**: ...

**LayXYZ**: ;))

**SunshineGirl**: ada apa ini

**JongOut**: hai, boleh tau namanya?

**SunshineGirl**: ...July

**JongOut**: bagus ya namanya, orangnya pasti cantik ;)

**DiOnut**: Jongin stop.

**SunshineGirl**: Jongin?

**PCYEOL**: kamu tau gak apa yang paling indah di dunia ini?

**SunshineGirl**: ...

**PCYEOL**: rumah tangga kita nanti ;

**SunshineGirl**: ih apaan

**JongOut**: maksud hati memeluk gunung,

**DiOnut**: !

**JongOut**: apa daya aku lebih suka meluk kamu ;)

**SunshineGirl**: najong..

**DiOnut**: KIM JONGIN GAK ADA MAKAN MALEM, PAGI, SIANG SORE BUAT LO

**SunshineGirl**: Kim Jongin..? Kai?

**JongOut:** apa gue salah?

**PCYEOL**: D.O CEMBURU

_DiOnut [X]_

**SunshineGirl**: D.O?

**SunshineGirl**: GUE CHATTINGAN SAMA EXO?

_PCYEOL [X]_

_JongOut: [X]_

**SunshineGirl**: ROLEPLAYER KAH?

**LayXYZ**: hai ;)

**SunshineGirl**: .

**LayXYZ**: kamu tau gak?

**LayXYZ**: kamu kenyal seperti jElly ;)

_SunshineGirl meninggalkan percakapan._

* * *

-end-

**HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA, gajegajegajegaje serius gaje T_T. Otak author udah mentok bingung mau nulis apaan T_T, maaf kalau kali ini para readers tidak terpuaskan. Author banyak hapalan, ditambah habis ulangan mtk :')/pdc/**

Akhir kata terimakasih untuk **Oh Lu-Yan, Lovara ,myunicorn91, Kaisooship, virra .viany, lotusb , luhandeerlov, LVenge, Hun.K Salvatore, Kaihun dan Krisho exoL , Richa Byun926, luhxxnnie, HUANGYUE, Kiyomi Fujoshi, nur991fah, HUANGYUE , amoebbang, kkamjong, , KimDaeNhia, guest 88, AhnDelHyun01, funkychen2199, SehunGotik, dan Baekyeolight** yang bersedia membaca fanfic saya yang geje ini ;')

Btw, saya bikin ff baru loh/? dengan tema jungkir balik dari yang ini. Buat yang suka baekyeol boleh banget baca/?

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi/?

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

_**[Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik SANG PENCIPTA, cerita ini milik saya. **__:D]_

_Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan kejadian, nama, tempat, merk sabun, merk semen, nama bapak, nama emak dll._

**EXO'S CHATROOM**

Baekhyun: **byuncabe**

Chanyeol: **PCYEOL**

Chen: **CHENCHEN**

D.O: **D****i****Onut**

Kai: **JongOut**

Kris: **CoolKreez**

Lay: **LayXYZ**

Luhan: **XXXLUHANZ**

Sehun: **ssssehun**

Suho: **mynameisSUHO**

Tao: **PANDATAO**

Xiumin: **baozi**

_Username bisa berganti sewaktu-waktu sesuai dengan situasi :D_

Notes: [□] = online.

[X] = Offline

* * *

***Jerawat***

* * *

_**PANDATAO**__ [□]_

_**CoolKreez**__ [□]_

_**CoolKreez**__ memulai percakapan dengan __**PANDATAO**_

**CoolKreez**: serius gue bercanda

**CoolKreez**: gue gada maksud ngejek, jerawatan itu manusiawi

**PANDATAO**: IYA DAH PERCAYA SAMA YANG MUKANYA MULUS NAN GANTENG TANPA CACAT. DA AKU MAH APA ATUH CUMANAN ORANG JELEK JERAWATAN

**CoolKreez**: siapa yang ganteng?

_**PANDATAO** mengubah nama penggunanya menjadi **GUETAUGUEJELEK**_

**GUETAUGUEJELEK**: LO, WU YI FAN GANTENG DAN HUANG ZI TAO ITU JELEK. GUE TAU, GUE SADAR DIRI KOK

**CoolKreez**: serius gue gak maksud ngejek, Cuma bercanda

**GUETAUGUEJELEK**: Oh.

_**CoolKreez**__ mengubah nama penggunanya menjadi __**LoveTaoGanteng**_

**GUETAUGUEJELEK**: gak mempan

_**LoveTaoGanteng** mengubah nama penggunanya menjadi **FREEGUCCIBUATTAO**_

**GUETAUGUEJELEK:** serius?

**FREEGUCCIBUATTAO**: serius. Sekarang keluar dari kamar mandi. Gue kebelet.

_**GUETAUGUEJELEK**__ mengubah nama penggunanya menjadi__** LOVEWUYIFAN**_

**LOVEWUYIFAN**: oke, 15 menit tap siap-siap dulu ;)

_LOVEWUYIFAN [X]_

FREEGUCCIBUATTAO: dompet gue...

_FREEGUCCIBUATTAO [X]_

* * *

_**CHENCHEN**__ [□]_

_**ssssehun**__ [□]_

_**FREEGUCCIBUATTAO**__ [□]_

_**CHENCHEN**__ memulai percakapan dengan__** sssehun**__ dan __**FREEGUCCIBUATTAO**_

**CHENCHEN**: buat gue Free juga dong :D

**FREEGUCCIBUATTAO**: persetan

**ssssehun**: buat sehun juga :D

**FREEGUCCIBUATTAO**: tega nian kalian mengingatkan daku pada dompet yang mulai tipis ini

_**FREEGUCCIBUATTAO**__ mengubah nama penggunanya menjadi __**persetanisidompet**_

**CHENCHEN**: ayolah jangan baik ke tao doang dong ge :D

**ssssehun**: sehun mau bubble tea :D

**CHENCHEN**: jongdae mau bugatti :D

**persetanisidompet**: :)

* * *

***ff***

* * *

_**ssssehun**__ [□]_

_**XXXLUHANZ**__ [□]_

_**ssssehun**__ memulai percakapan dengan __**XXXLUHANZ**_

**ssssehun**: hai hyung ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

**XXXLUHANZ**: hai hun^^

**ssssehun**: hyung, sehun mau nanya

**XXXLUHANZ**: nanya apa?

**ssssehun**: yaoi itu apaan?

**XXXLUHANZ**: yaoi itu… hubungan sesama jenis

**ssssehun**: oh..

**ssssehun**: berarti kita yaoi dong?

**XXXLUHANZ**: bukannnnnn. Maksudnya hubungan suka sama suka

**ssssehun**: sehun suka luhan. Luhan suka sehun. Iyakan?

**XXXLUHANZ**: ….

**ssssehun**: terus ya hyung. Sehun semalem nyari-nyari fanfiction tentang kita

**XXXLUHANZ**: fanfiction itu apaan?

**ssssehun**: ituloh, cerita tentang kita yang dibuat para fans

**XXXLUHANZ**: ohhhh

**ssssehun**: ceritanya ada yang sedih, lucu, misteri dll. Seru loh hyung! Coba baca deh hyung! Bagus banget karangannya

**ssssehun:** fanfiction s/xxxxdsa1123

**XXXLUHANZ**: oke, mau baca dulu

**ssssehun**: (◕‿◕✿)

**XXXLUHANZ**: castnya kita ya?

**XXXLUHANZ:** ih awalnya lucu

**XXXLUHANZ**: eh kok malah

**XXXLUHANZ**: kok

**XXXLUHANZ**: lah kok

**XXXLUHANZ**: OH SEHUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN CERITA APAAN INI

_ssssehun [X]_

XXXLUHANZ: GATERIMA GUE DIBAWAH. LIAT AJA YA

* * *

_**ssssehun**__ [__]_

_**baozi **__[__□]_

_**ssssehun **__memulai percakapan dengan __**baozi**_

**ssssehun**: hyung, ada fanfiction yang seru lagi gak? Tapi yang gitu

**baozi**: macam kemarin? ｡◕‿◕｡

**baozi**: selamat membaca /s/xxx xxxsa

**ssssehun**: btw, kemarin sukses besar (◕‿◕✿)

**baozi**: serius? ψ(｀∇´)ψ

**baozi**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**ssssehun**: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA

* * *

**_bonus cerita/?_**

* * *

_**DiOnut**__ [__]_

_**JongOut**__ [__]_

_**JongOut **__memulai percakapan dengan __**DiOnut**_

**JongOut**: DiO yahh

**DiOnut**: hn

**JongOut**: kyungsoo-ah, masih ngambek ya?

**DiOnut**: menurut loe?

**JongOut**:

**JongOut**: boleh nanya tiga pertannyaan ga?

**DiOnut**: itu satu

**JongOut**: satu apa?

**DiOnut**: dua

**JongOut**: dua apaan?

**DiOnut**: udah tiga pertannyaan, oke habis

**JongOut**: eh apaan

_DiOnut [X]_

JongOut: OI DO KYUNGSOOOOOOOO

JongOut: GUE BAHKAN BELUM NANYA SEKALIPUN

JongOut: YAK TUNGGU

JongOut: DO KYUNGSOOOOOOO. Sialan lo

* * *

**-Chapter 4 end-**

* * *

Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaa, chapter ini kelar walau dengan cerita yang gaje ;')) maaf gabisa bikin yang lucu x(

Author usahain chapter depan lebih konyol '-')b

Dan, buat yg nanya boku no pico itu anime apaan, cukup googling ;'). dan lagi, sunshinegirls itu hanya figuran yang author pun gatau dia siapa/geplak/

Terimakasih buat yang udah review chapter kemarinnn

**Baekyeolight, HUANGYUE, LVenge, SehunGotik, Ata, myunicorn91, amandawidya88, Oh Lu-Yan, , ahndelhyun01, My BooJae, younlaycious88, guest 88, Kaihun dan Krisho exoL, Lovara, Guest, Hun.K Salvatore, Richa Byun926, , Kaisooship, nur991fah.**

_Akhir kata terimakasih telah membaca_

***RnR***


	5. Entahlah

_**[Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik SANG PENCIPTA, cerita ini milik saya. **__:D]_

_Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan kejadian, nama, tempat, merk sabun, merk semen, nama bapak, nama emak dll._

* * *

**EXO'S CHATROOM**

Baekhyun: **byuncabe**

Chanyeol: **PCYEOL**

Chen: **CHENCHEN**

D.O: **D****i****Onut**

Kai: **JongOut**

Kris: **MrGalaxy**

Lay: **LayXYZ**

Luhan: **XXXLUHANZ**

Sehun: **ssssehun**

Suho: **mynameisSUHO**

Tao: **HztTao**

Xiumin: **baozi**

_Username bisa berganti sewaktu-waktu sesuai dengan situasi :D_

Notes: [□] &amp; **Bold** = online.

[X] &amp; _Italic_ = Offline

* * *

.

_**byuncabe **_[□]

_**PCYEOL**_ [□]

_**b**__**yuncabe **__memulai percakapan dengan __**PCYEOL**_

**byuncabe**: yeol gue bete

**PCYEOL**: bete kenapa?

**byuncabe**: bosen aja gitu. Ngapain kek yuk

**PCYEOL**: coba lo keluar deh

**byuncabe**: lo diluar? Mau ngajak jalan?

**PCYEOL**: nggak. Nyuruh doang

**byuncabe**: :D

_byuncabe _[X]

* * *

..

_**mynameisSUHO**_ [□]

_**LayXYZ**_ [□]

_**mynameisSUHO**__ memulai percakapan dengan __**LayXYZ**_

**mynameisSUHO**: Lay, temenin gue makan di luar yuk

**LayXYZ**: bintangnya indah ya

**mynameisSUHO**: terserah deh mau makan apa. Gue bayarin

**LayXYZ**: kenapa ya bulan bersinar indah hari ini

**mynameisSUHO**: Lay mau jalan-jalan gak?

**LayXYZ**: unicorn

**mynameisSUHO**: Lay

**LayXYZ**: jadi haus

**mynameisSUHO**: Lay

**LayXYZ**: besok hari apa ya

**mynameisSUHO**: Zhang Yixing

**LayXYZ**: hyung?

**mynameisSUHO**: jalan yuk

**LayXYZ**: bintangnya indah

**mynameisSUHO**: auah lelah

_mynameisSUHO_ [X]

LayXYZ: kupu-kupu yang lucu

* * *

.

.

_**PCYEOL **_[□]

_**byuncabe **_[□]

_**CHENCHEN **_[□]

_**DiOnut **_[□]

_**JongOut **_[□]

_**MrGalaxy **_[□]

_**mynameisSUHO **_[□]

_**baozi **_[□]

_**mynameisSUHO **__menambahkan __**PCYEOL, **__**byuncabe**__, dan 5 lainnya kedalam percakapan._

**mynameisSUHO**: yo

**baozi**: yoo

**mynameisSUHO**: tumben belum pada molor. Lagi ngapain lu pada di kamar

**PCYEOL**: rahasia

**byuncabe**: secret

**DiOnut**: tidur tidurr

**JongOut**: KYUNGSOO HYUNGGGG

**CHENCHEN**: gaes ikut nonton yuk bareng gue sama umin

**byuncabe**: ogah ah, selera film lu aneh

**baozi**: syukur deh. Kalo ada elu bek, pasti gak bakalan khusyuk

**byuncabe**: lah dikira berdoa-_-

**mynameisSUHO**: -_-

**MrGalaxy**: yo

**DiOnut**: yo

**JongOut**: KYUNGSOO HYUNG T_T

**PCYEOL**: tumben manggil pakek hyung. Kesambet apa lu jong?

**DiOnut**: ada maunya dia.

**JongOut**: LELAH AKU DI DIAMKAN SEPERTI INI

**baozi**: ?

**MrGalaxy**: get a room please

**JongOut**: PERCUMA GABAKAL DI LADENIN GUE T_T

**byuncabe**: bala ih

**DiOnut**: hn

**mynameisSUHO**: ada apa ini?

**CHENCHEN**: palingan marahan-_-

_DiOnut __meninggalkan percakapan._

**JongOut**: …..tuhkan di tinggal lagi..

_JongOut __meninggalkan percakapan._

**mynameisSUHO**: sabar jong

**MrGalaxy**: gaes, susu kotak di kulkas punya siapa? Gue minum ya

**PCYEOL**: turut berduka cita

**byuncabe**: haaaaaaaaahhh...

**MrGalaxy**: ANJIRLAH SUSU BASI. PUNYA SIAPA?

**byuncabe**: eh kayaknya...

**byuncabe**: punya gue deh '-')b gimana? Enak kan rasanya?

**MrGalaxy**: oh sial. Lidah tampan gue...

**PCYEOL**: untung gak gue minum tadi…

**mynameisSUHO**: mankannya jangan asal ngambil punya orang-_-

**MrGalaxy**: oh Alhamdulillah ada kue

**MynameisSUHO**: jangan bilang lu makan itu kue

**MrGalaxy**: kenapa? Rasanya normal

**MynameisSUHO**: itu eksperimennya Lay-_- di tengahnya ada sesuatu

**MrGalaxy**: sial. Terlanjur masuk ke perut gue

**PCYEOL**: Gue aja yang kelaperan bisa nahan diri buat ga makan hal-hal aneh di kulkas :D

**MrGalaxy**: GOOD JOB LAH YIXING. BIKIN KUE TENGAHNYA ADA SAYUR SAMA IKANNYA

**mynameisSUHO**: katanya biar ada vitaminnya…

**MrGalaxy**: ANJIRLAH INI ISI KULKAS GAADA YANG NORMAL APA

**MrGalaxy**: INI JUGA SUSU DI BOTOL PUNYA SIAPA? KOK RASANYA ANEH

**baozi**: chen, kerjaan elu-_-

**CHENCHEN**: hyung. Itu air cucian beras-_-

**MrGalaxy**: fix. Gue beli kulkas sendiri aja.

_MrGalaxy _[X]

**PCYEOL**: lol

_**XXXLUHANZ**_ [□]

_**XXXLUHANZ**__ bergabung ke dalam percakapan._

**XXXLUHANZ**: gaes, kue di kulkas gue ambil ya~ gue sama sehun kelaperan nih~. iya ambil aja. Oke makasih

_XXXLUHANS meninggalkan percakapan._

**mynameisSUHO**: kayaknya isi kulkas harus di sterilkan sebelum menelan korban lagi deh...

**byuncae**: jangan. Seru tau :D

**CHENCHEN**: iya jangan :D

* * *

**-Chapter 5 end-**

* * *

Oke fix, chapter 5 berakhir gaje. Shalalalalalalala~

Sebenarnya chapter ini melenceng dari jadwal publish. seharusnya sih hari sabtu- tapi ya, apa daya baru jadi hari minggu karena author harus muter otak dan... keasikan ngelanjutin 'Two Shadows of Soul'. entah kenapa jari-jari ini lancar menarir di keyboard saat nulis itu~ dan juga author bikin plot baru dengan baekhyun yang maniak (udah rampung 2 chapter)~ dan, taugak. author gak nyangka udah 4 tahun di ffn._.

btw, EXO sebentar lagi comeback iyeyyyyyyyy. keep suport EXO yah! Author harap tahun ini EXO lebih sukses dan bersinar, seperti kata pidatonya Lay ;"")

well cukup bacotan dari author. Dan terimakasih buat yang baca sampai tuntas, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan(?) hasrat(?) membaca readers~ kalau berkenan silahkan di review/fav/follow~ author akan menghargai walaupun itu satu kata di review kalian~ dan maaf ya, hanya beberapa review saja yang author balas.

Author usahain chapter depan di publish malem minggu~ itupun kalo gak di terror sama UTS-_-b semangat juga buat yang lagi uts(?). mungkin juga ada yang mau request untuk chapter depan mau kayak gimana? silahkan tulis di kolom review.

Dan juga terimakasih buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin

**HUANGYUE, SehunGotik, elizanurani, Uchiharuno Rozu, NadiNadi, guest 88, Baby Kim, Guest, Kaihun dan Krisho exoL , eviloshhd, Hun.K Salvatore, dumbaekchan, fadhila628, younlaycious88 , Oh Lu-Yan, amoebbang, luhxxnnie, nur991fah**.

**RnR?**


	6. Chapter 6

_**[Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik SANG PENCIPTA, cerita ini milik saya. **__:D]_

_Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan kejadian, nama, tempat, merk sabun, merk semen, nama bapak, nama emak dll._

**EXO'S CHATROOM**

Baekhyun: **byuncabe**

Chanyeol: **PCYEOL**

Chen: **CHENCHEN**

D.O: **D****i****Onut**

Kai: **JongOut**

Kris: **MrGalaxy**

Lay: **LayXYZ**

Luhan: **XXXLUHANZ**

Sehun: **ssssehun**

Suho: **mynameisSUHO**

Tao: **HztTao**

Xiumin: **baozi**

_Username bisa berganti sewaktu-waktu sesuai dengan situasi :D_

Notes: [□] &amp; **Bold** = online.

[X] &amp; _Italic_ = Offline

* * *

-Chapter 6-

* * *

**-Story 1-**

**.**

_**JongOut **_[□]

_**CHENCHEN **_[□]

_**byuncabe **_[□]

_**ssssehun **_[□]

_**JongOut**__ memulai percakapan dengan __**byuncabe**__, __**CHENCHEN**__ dan __**ssssehun**__._

**JongOut**: gaes. Inget ya

**CHENCHEN**: yakin berhasil nih?

**ssssehun**: tenang ae

**byuncabe**: jong, eta Fortune cookies isinya sama semua?

**JongOut**: beda kok :D

**ssssehun**: lho kalo dia ngambil terus tulisannya jelek gimana?

**JongOut**: tulisan gue bagus kok

**sssehun**: bukan begitu maksudnya-_-

**CHENCHEN**: tulisannya apa aja jong?

**JongOut:** "Maafin orang yang bikin kesalahan padamu, niscaya kehidupanmu akan lebih bersinar."

**byuncabe**: satu doang?

**JongOut**: kalimatnya sih itu doang, tapi ada lima dengan bahasa yang berbeda B)

**CHENCHEN**: anjayyyy lu bisa bahasa asing toh

**byuncabe**: eh, dio muncul bruhhhhhh

**ssssehun**: MANA KUENYAAAAHH HYUNGG

**byuncabe**: ada di Chen -_- sebelah elu

**CHENCHEN**: eh maap kemakan satu sama gue

**JongOut**: SIALAN LOE

**ssssehun**: eh kemakan satu juga. Tinggal tiga kuenya. Beli lagi jong

**JongOut**: SIALAN KUADRAT LOE

**byuncabe**: -_- mulai ragu

**byuncabe**: GUYS GAES

**byuncabe**: LAPORAN LANGSUNG DARI BYUN BAEKHYUN DI TKP

**byuncabe**: OH SEHUN DAN KIM JONGDAE. MEREKA MENGHAMPIRI DO KYUNGSOO

**byuncabe**: DYODOREU SEDANG BERBINCANG

**JongOut**: ADUH GUGUP IH

**byuncabe**: DIO MENGAMBIL SATU BUNG

**byuncabe**: DAAAAAAAAAAN DIMAKAN

**byuncabe**: EH

**byuncabe**: JONG

**JongOut**: APA APA APA

**byuncabe**: DIO KESELEK

**JongOut**: ...

**JongOut**: ...hah?

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian.

.

_**ssssehun**_ [□]

_**DiOnut**_ [□]

_**ssssehun**__ memulai percakapan dengan __**DiOnut.**_

**ssssehun**: hyung

**DiOnut**: apa sehun?

**ssssehun**: hyung masih marah sama kai?

**ssssehun**: hyung. Maafin kai lah

**ssssehun**: kasihan dia. udah mukanya suram, eh malah nambah suram. Mana tiap hari galau pula

**ssssehun**: untung galaunya enggak di tengah lapangan pas siang bolong. Lah bisa nambah eksotis dia

_**mynameisSUHO **_[□]

_**mynameisSUHO **__bergabung ke dalam percakapan._

**DiOnut**: Biarin.

**mynameisSUHO**: Haaaaaai lagi ngobrolin apa nih

**ssssehun**: hyung tau nggak

**mynameisSUHO**: enggak

_**ssssehun**__ mengeluarkan__** mynameisSUHO**__ dari percakapan._

**ssssehun**: hyung tau nggak. Kalau orang marahan lebih dari tiga hari nanti...

**DiOnut**: nanti apa?

_**mynameisSUHO**__ bergabung ke dalam percakapan._

**mynameisSUHO**: WOOOOOOOY

_**ssssehun**__ mengeluarkan __**mynameisSUHO**__ dari percakapan._

**ssssehun**: nanti dosa, hyung. Dosa besar. gaboleh nolak permintaan maaf tulus dari seseorang. Apalagi orang itu deket banget sama kita

**ssssehun**: anjay gue puitis. EA.

**DiOnut**: eh... serius?

**ssssehun**: serius hyung. Mumpung belum tiga hari nih, mending samperin kai deh

_**mynameisSUHO**__ bergabung ke dalam percakapan._

_DiOnut_ [X]

**mynameisSUHO**: MAKNAEE SIALAAAAAN. KENAPA GUE DIKELUARIN MELULU

_ssssehun_ [X]

mynameisSUHO: duh

* * *

.

_**ssssehun**_ [□]

_**JongOut **_[□]

_**ssssehun **__memulai percakapan dengan __**JongOut**__._

**ssssehun**: BERHASIL GAK WOY?

**JongOut**: BERHASIL WEY

**JongOut**: SEHUN I LOVE YOU

**ssssehun**: IDIH APA-APAAN LOE

**JongOut**: POKOKNYA NEOMU JOHA

**ssssehun**: terserah loe-_- mana nih?

**JongOut**: apaan?

**ssssehun**: bubble tea gue

**JongOut**: OTW BEB ;-)

**JongOut**: selusin bubble tea siap meluncur beb ;-)

**ssssehun**: gausah pak beb berapa sih

**JongOut: **betapapun asal dio bahagia:DDDD

**sssehun**: gelo ih geuleuh.

_ssssehun_ [X]

JongOut: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

* * *

.

-At Backstage-

(Ceritanya di belakang panggung sebelum Exoluxiun di Seoul mulai. Pas mereka lagi hemat suara biar gak serek/? :D)

_**PCYEOL **_[□]

_**DiOnut **_[□]

_**JongOut **_[□]

_**CHENCHEN **_[□]

_**byuncabe **_[□]

_**HztTao**_[□]

_**baozi**_[□]

_**ssssehun **_[□]

_**LayXYZ **_[□]

_**mynameisSUHO **_[□]

_**PCYEOL**__ memulai percakapan dengan __**DiOnut**__, __**JongOut**__ dan 7 lainnya._

**PCYEOL**: ANJIR GUE GEMETERANNNNNNNN

**PCYEOL**: GUGUP COY

**HztTao**: TAO JUGA

**CHENCHEN**: GUGUP OMEGAT

**LayXYZ**: RAMBUT LAY WARNA ORENNNN IYEY

**byuncabe**: tiba tiba mules aduh;;-

**baozi**: bek-_- lima menit lagi mulai

**byuncabe**: takut ih

**CHENCHEN**: deg-degan ih;;;

**ssssehun**: takut mengecewakan ;;

**PCYEOL**: karena janji yang dulu hancur ;;

**mynameisSUHO**: guyssssss. Semangat dong ih

**DiOnut:** kalo gak mau mengecewakan. Gaboleh murung

**JongOut**: noh dengerin kata dio hyung!

**byuncabe**: makasih banget buat Lay yg ludah bikin lagu promise :')

**byuncabe**: terimakasih buat chenchen yang udah bikinin lirik promise buat kita :')

**byuncabe**: terimakasih buat chanyeol yang udah bikin rap lagu promise:")

**baozi:** baek... udah ih. Tao mulai mewek disebelah gue

**PCYEOL**: sama-sama :")

**CHENCHEN**: ur welcome babe :")

**LayXYZ**: apapun demi exo-L!

**mynameisSUHO**: GUYSSSS. SENYUM DONG IH. JANGAN KECEWAIN FANS KITA DISANA. MARI KITA BAWAKAN LAGU BARU DENGAN SPIRITTTTT

**mynameisSUHO**: IT'S NOT THE END. IT'S THE BEGINNING

**mynameisSUHO**: AYO KITA MULAI LAGI DARI AWAL. JANGAN BUAT MEREKA SEDIH

**PCYEOL**: eh kok bau ya

**CHENCHEN**: eh bau ya? Masa sih?

**CHENCHEN**: Maap keceplosan :D gak sengaja tapi niat :D

**mynameisSUHO**: yaelah gak elit banget endingnya. Gue udah keren-keren ini... -_-

**JongOut**: -_-

_JongOut_ [X]

**HztTao**: yaelha gajadi gue mewek

_HztTao_ [X]

**byuncabe**: udah keren-keren gini -_-

_byuncabe_ [X]

**baozi**: normal gitu kek sehari aja-_-

_baozi _[X]

**PCYEOL**: Bener-bener di kepala kardus-_-

_PCYEOL_ [X]

**ssssehun**: -_- ampun dah

_ssssehun_ [X]

_DiOnut_ [X]

_LayXYZ _[X]

_mynameisSUHO _[X]

CHENCHEN: namanya juga khilaf ;;;

_CHENCHEN _[X]

* * *

.

**-Chapter 6. End-**

.

_Huaaaaaaaaah. Rampung juga. Dan... lagi2 meleset dari target publish di Malem Minggu-_- Author keasyikan mantengin timeline twitter pas exoluxion Seoul sih heheheh-_

_Btw, kalian udah denger lagu promise belum? Yah, walau Cuma fancam sih. Sumpah, lirik sama rapnya ituloh... nghhhh :"))))) Dan lagu2 lainnya juga enak2 banget. Suara Baekhyun bikin merinding :"""". __Exo bikin lagu itu buat kita(exo-l) dan liriknya... ah, baper kan. __Dan, baekhyun nangis :' aduh cabe. Mana nangisnya cantik sekali :')_

_Keep sport EXO juga Kris sama Luhan ya gaes!._

Author lagi berencana bikib cerita fantasy/adventure/romance nih hehehehe~ barangkali ada yg suka genre itu?

_**Terimakasih udah baca ini sampai habis, dan terimakasih buat yang udah meninggalkan jejak review di chapter kemarin. Maaf untuk chapter ini author gak bales review kalian ._. Author lagi disekolah/hah.**_

**_Thanks to: _**

**elizanurani, luhxxnnie, Odult Maniac, Xing1002, LeeEunin, eviloshhd, HUANGYUE, guest 88, Uchiharuno Rozu, Richa Byun926, Oh Lu-Yan, fadhila628, funkychen2199, younlaycious88, Roxanne Jung, Phcxxi, Xiao Neko-chan, Azucchi, SehunGotik, orenjisoul, Xoly77 yang udah review di chapter kemarin~**

_**Maaf kalau chapter ini gak lucu dan tidak memuaskan;;**_

Akhir kata.

**Mind to Review?**


	7. EDISI ULTAH XIUMIN

_**[Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik SANG PENCIPTA, cerita ini milik saya. **__:D]_

_Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan kejadian, nama, tempat, merk sabun, merk semen, nama bapak, nama emak dll._

**EXO'S CHATROOM**

Baekhyun: **byuncabe**

Chanyeol: **PCYEOL**

Chen: **CHENCHEN**

D.O: **D****i****Onut**

Kai: **JongOut**

Kris: **MrGalaxy**

Lay: **LayXYZ**

Luhan: **XXXLUHANZ**

Sehun: **ssssehun**

Suho: **mynameisSUHO**

Tao: **HztTao**

Xiumin: **baozi**

_Username bisa berganti sewaktu-waktu sesuai dengan situasi :D_

Notes: [□] &amp; **Bold** = online.

[X] &amp; _Italic_ = Offline

* * *

**-Chapter 7-**

* * *

**Xiumin's Birthday**

**.**

_**mynameisSUHO**_[□]

_**byuncabe **_[□]

_**PCYEOL**_[□]

_**CHENCHEN**_[□]

_**MrGalaxy**_[□]

_**DiOnut **_[□]

_**JongOut**_[□]

_**HztTao**_[□]

_**mynameisSUHO**__ memulai percakapan dengan __**byuncabe**__, __**PCYEOL**__, dan 5 orang lainnya._

**mynameisSUHO**: yang lain ke mana?

**DiOnut**: palingan masih ngebo

_**baozi**_[□]

_**baozi **__bergabung ke dalam percakapan._

_**mynameisSUHO**__ mengebularkan __**baozi**__ dari percakapan._

**CHENCHEN**: keringat dingin anjir

**byuncabe**: lebe loe

_**LayXYZ**_ [□]

_**XXXLUHANZ**_ [□]

_**ssssehun**_ [□]

_**mynameisSUHO**__ menambahkan __**LayXYZ**__, __**XXXLUHANZ**__, dan __**ssssehun**__ ke dalam percakapan._

**PCYEOL**: btw, ini kok mau ngasih surprise, orangnya masih di dalem rumah?

**byuncabe**: suka pada pinter emang-_-

**PCYEOL**: temen-temen lo tuh

**byuncabe**: temen lo

**mynameisSUHO**: siapapun kunci xiumin di dalem kamarnya

**DiOnut**: Chen

**CHENCHEN**: MISI TERLAKSANA '-')7

**mynameisSUHO**: TEAM CHEF SILAHKAN DIBIKIN KUENYA

**mynameisSUHO**: SISANYA DEKORASI

**mynameisSUHO**: GUE CABUT NYARI KADO SAMA LAY DULU OKE :*

_**Baozi**__ bergabung ke dalam percakapan._

**baozi**: siapa yang ngunci gue di kamar-_-

**baozi**: heh kardus tipi, gue tau itu elu-_-

* * *

_**Baozi**__ memulai percakapan dengan __**CHENCHEN.**_

**baozi**: heh ngapain lu ngunciin gue di kamar mandi?

**CHENCHEN**: hah?

**CHENCHEN**: maap gue dari semalem gaada di dorm

**baozi:** lah terus lu ke mana?

**CHENCHEN**: rahasia

* * *

_-Beberapa jam kemudian-_

**mynameisSUHO**: siap?

**XXXLUHANZ**: siapppp

**MrGalaxy**: ofc

**ssssehun**: hyung lilinnya mana?

**DiOnut**: tadi gue liat lagi dimainin sama baekhyun serta jongin dan juga jongdae...

**byuncabe**: eh itu lilin? Gue kira Crayon

**JongOut**: yah gimana dong?

**JongOut**: ah elu sih hyung

**byuncabe**: lah elu main ikut-ikutan aja

**PCYEOL**: tuh kan! Gue bilang juga apa, itu tuh lilin

**byuncabe**: lah si Chen bilangnya itu Crayon

**CHENCHEN**: siapa suruh warna-warni gitu

**CHENCHEN**: mana isinya 12 lagi

**CHENCHEN**: kan macam Crayon 12 warna

**PCYEOL:** emang lu pada ga liat segitu ada sumbunya?

**CHENCHEN**: yah terlanjur...

**JongOut**: Yasudah sih, beli lagi

**byuncabe**: pantesan di buat ngewarnain gabisa

**mynameisSUHO**: PINTER

**MrGalaxy**: anak buah loe

**mynameisSUHO**: INI DEKORASI KOK FOTO SEHUN SEMUA?

**mynameisSUHO**: ASTAGFIRULLAH T_T

**mynameisSUHO**: LHA INI GAMBAR APAAN

**XXXLUHANZ**: buatan Kris itu

**MrGalaxy**: gambaran gue itu

**mynameisSUHO**: UDAH GUE BILANG JANGAN BIARIN DIA MEGANG KERTAS KOSONG SAMA SPIDOL

**MrGalaxy**: HEH JANGAN SALAH ITU SENI YA

**HztTao**: gambarnya bagus kok! Kayak picasso!

**MrGalax**y: abis ini beli gucci ;)

**mynameisSUHO**: SERAH LO SERAH

**mynameisSUHO**: INI FOTO SEHUN SEMUA KENAPA

**ssssehun**: emang kenapa?

**mynameisSUHO**: yang ulang tahun siapa?

**ssssehun**: xiumin hyung lahh

**mynameisSUHO:** kenapa foto loe semua T_T

**ssssehun**: katanya disuruh nempelin foto!

**mynameisSUHO**: maksudnya foto xiumin aduh sayangku )))))))))

**ssssehun**: yah, gak bilang sih!

**XXXLUHANZ**: sudah-sudah, sehun gak salah kok!

**ssssehun**: tuh!

**mynameisSUHO**: terserah :')

**mynameisSUHO**: setidaknya kuenya normal kan?

**DiOnut**: normal

**DiOnut**: Alhamdulillah

**LayXYZ**: momong-ngomong gaes, serasa ada yang kelupaan?

**LayXYZ**: apa ya

**mynameisSUHO**: KIM MINSEOK DIMANAAAAAA?

**CHENCHEN**: ASTAGA GUE LUPA

**CHENCHEN**: MASIH TERKUNCI DI KAMAR MANDI

**CHENCHEN**: ASTAGA DIA MASIH HIDUP KAGAK

**CHENCHEN**: JANGAN SAMPE GUE DIPENJARA

_CHENCHEN_ [X]

* * *

-Bonus-

_**LayXYZ **_[□]

_**baozi**_ [□]

_**byuncabe**_ [□]

_**DiOnut **_[□]

_**LayXYZ**__ memulai percakapan dengan__** baozi**__, __**byuncabe,**__ dan__** DiOnut.**_

**LayXYZ**: selamat malaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam

**baozi**: Malem

**DiOnut**: juga

**byuncabe**: bobok gih

**LayXYZ**: OHIYAAAAAA

**LayXYZ**: GUE LUPA NGASIH SELAMAT KEMARINNN

**LayXYZ**: SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN XIUMIN HYUNGGGGG

**byuncabe**: lah?

**baozi**: ?

**baozi**: terimakasih

**DiOnut**: kok gue bingung

**LayXYZ**: SELAMAT ULTAH XIUMIN HYUNG :* MAAF LUPA NGUCAPIN

**byuncabe**: perasaan masih tanggal 20 dah

**LayXYZ**: eh lu ultah tanggal berapa sih

**byuncabe**: seinget gue tanggal 23 maret dah

**byuncabe:** kok bingung

**baozi**: -_-

**DiOnut**: gaes, otak lu pada ke gesrek apaan sih?

**DiOnut**: tanggal 26 maret

**byuncabe**: hah?

**LayXYZ**: bukannya 7 oktober?

**byuncabe**: bukannya ultah lu sendiri?

**LayXYZ**: hah masa?

_DiOnut_ [X]

baozi [X]

**byuncabe**: emangnya sekarang tanggal berapa?

**LayXYZ**: eh udah 2015 ya

**byuncabe**: auah bingung

_byuncabe_ [X]

LayXYZ: bukannya skrng tanggal 8 oktober?

* * *

**-Chapter 7 end-**

* * *

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

Selamat ulang tahun Kim Minseok. Aduh bakpao Esko yang wajahnya gak sepadan sama abs durennya :*

Semoga mamah tinggi tsssaaaaaahhh. /ini author ngedoain apa nyindir/

SUKSES SELALU BUAT XIUMIN :* SUKSES BUAT EXO, SEMOGA COMEBACKNYA BERJALAN LANCAR DAN TIDAK ADA SKANDAL ATAUPUN HALANGAN LAINNYA. AMIN.

Keep suport EXO guys!

Btw, maaf kalor chapter ini rada garing atau emang garing-_- author mentok ide, efek abis uas. Dan maaf Minggu kemarin gak update ya, maaf readers tercinta :*

cerita terakhir itu dari chat grup rusuh author dengan kawan2 hahahaha xD

Terima kasih buat yg review di chap kemarin :* **eviloshhd, Uchiharuno Rozu, parkhana. hana. 5, Richa Byun926, LeeEunin, younlaycious88, HUANGYUE, SehunGotik, Lovesoo, Orenjisoul, kimnikki6, funkychen2199, fadhila628, Oh Lu-Yan, whitechrysan, nur991fah, Xing1002, Hun. K Salvatore, luhxxnnie, CiElAnGeL, ArolinaR.**

Akhir kata,

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca sampai sini.

**Mind to review?**


End file.
